


Saving Jensen!

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Boys In Love, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marriage, Mention of Past Abuse, Older Jared Padalecki, Protective Jared, Top Jared Padalecki, Younger Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Jared is nurse at a hospital in Pittsburgh. He meets a young man that has been in system like him and his brother. He takes Jensen in to help get his life together with the help of his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen ends up in the ER. A young nurse and himself become friends.

Jared was working overnight's at the ER. It was almost the end of the shift. He was sitting at a desk doing paper work. When he heard someone say his name. He looked up and saw Dr. Collins.

“Yes, Dr. Collins.” Jared said.

“There's a young man in room 3 that won't talk to anyone. I was wondering if maybe you could try and talk to him. He looks about your age.” Misha said.

“Yeah, I can try. No promises that he'll talk to me.”

“That's okay Jared, just please try.”

“Why he is in here?” The young nurse asked.

“We think it might be abuse but we can't be sure until he talks. His name is Jensen.” The older doctor said. 

“I'll go talk to him to see what happened.”

*****

Jared knocked on the door frame of the room. “Hi, my name is Jared. I'm nurse, can I come in?” He looked at the young man and smiled softly.

“Yeah that's fine.” Jensen said quietly.

“Your name is Jensen right?” He sat on chair next to the bed.

“Yeah.”

“Can I ask you a few questions?” He asked young man

“Sure.” Jensen bit his lip nervously.

“Okay thanks. How old are Jensen?”

“I just turned 18 yesterday.” 

“What's your last name?” Jared asked.

“It's Ackles.” He said.

“Do you have somewhere you can go after you get out of here?”

“No I don't have any family. I was in the system.” He said quietly with tears in his eyes.

Jared touched Jensen's hand. He felt Jensen tense up a little. “I understand I really do.” He looked at the young man with a sad look.

“You do?”

“Yeah I was in the system from the time I was a baby until my older brother took me in once I started high school.” 

“I'm sorry.”

“It's okay. I know you didn't talk to Dr. Collins about what happened but I was wondering if you would tell me, so I can help you.”

Jensen looked down at his hands. Jared squeezed his hand lightly.

“I had this boyfriend. He was older then me. He was really drank last night and I guess I did something wrong because he beat me up.” He had tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Hey it's okay he won't hurt you anymore. I'm going to go talk to Dr. Collins. I get off in a hour so how about when my shift is done I'll come back so we can talk more.”

“That would be nice. Jared, thank you for being so nice.” Jensen gave Jared a small smile. 

“You're welcome.” 

*****

“So what did you get out Jensen?” Misha asked.

“Well his birthday was yesterday. He doesn't have home he was in the system. He's asshole boyfriend beat him up and I'm taking him home with me if he let's me.”

“Okay sounds good to me Jared.” Misha said.

“You don't care?” He looked at the older man confused.

“No I don't care at all because he doesn't have home and I can't let him go back to the boyfriend and you two are close to same age and I'm pretty sure he could use to a friend. I'll have to call CPS to let them know that he aged out.”

*****

Jared made his last rounds before he clocked out. He went to the locker room. He showered and changed real fast. He grabbed his bag and went back to Jensen's room. He walked into the room. He looked around and didn't see Jensen. 

“Jensen?” He asked.

Jensen came out the bathroom. “Hey Jared sorry. I was changing they said I could leave now that they checked everything.”

“That's good. Is anything broken?” He asked. 

“No just a few bruises on my ribs and abdomen. Dr. Collins gave me some pain pills for it and told me to put ice on it.”

“That's good, I'm glad nothing is broken. So I know you said you didn't have anywhere to go. I wondering if maybe you would like to come home with me. I have an extra room and I could use a room mate.”

“Ah yeah that would be nice. I don't have any clothes or anything.” He said nervously. 

“That's okay you can use some of mine until we can get you some. You ready to get out here?” Jared asked with a smile.

“Yes please. I hate hospitals.”

“Do you wanna get something eat? It's breakfast time anyways.”

“Oh my gosh food yes. I feel like haven't eaten in days.” He smiled at older man.

They walked beside to each other to the diner. The walk was quiet but they didn't mind at all. 

******

They walked into the diner and found in seat in the back away from everyone else. They sat down a table together. Jensen looked at the menu not sure what to get.

“Get whatever you.” The older man said with a smile. 

“Are you sure?” He looked surprised.

“Yup I'm sure.” He said.

The waitress came to table. “What can I get you two boys?” She asked.

“I'll take orange juice, pancakes and bacon please.” Jensen said.

“I'll have orange juice, waffles and bacon.” Jared smiled.

“Okay, it won't be very long.”

“Jensen, was last night the first time your boyfriend hit you?” Jared asked quietly.

“No but last night was first he actually beat me up. He used to slap me a lot but I couldn't leave I didn't have anywhere to go but last night was different. I just knew I wasn't safe with him anymore. I thought he was going to kill, I just got lucky that I was able to get away from him before it got worse.”

“I'm sorry, Jensen.” Jared touched his hand. He felt the young man tense up a little. “You know I won't hurt you right?”

“Yeah I do.”

The food came out. They ate and talked a little more. Jensen seem to be relaxing a little more around Jared and that made him happy. 

*****

They walked back to Jared's apartment while talking. Jensen could tell that Jared was getting tired.

“So this home, livingroom, kitchen, the bathroom down the hall to the right, my room is first door on left, yours will be the one next to it.”

“Thanks.” Jensen said with a small smile.

“This is your home now too so eat, watch TV, use the laptop, read. Make yourself at home please. I have today and tomorrow off so we can get you clothes and hang out.”

“Okay that sounds good. I do have a little money so I can help with clothes or food.”

“Okay that's up to you. I'll gladly help you with clothes.”

“Thanks. Is it cool if I take shower?” Jensen asked.

“Yeah that's fine. You can use whatever you need. Towels and wash cloths are in the bathroom. There is also an extra tooth brush under the sink you can have. I'll just get you some clothes and lay them on your bed. I'm about to crash. If you aren't tired just watch TV or whatever.” Jared went to walk into his room.

Jensen gently touched Jared's arm. “Thank you.” Jensen hugged Jared.

“You're welcome.” He said with a smile while hugging young man back.

Jared went into his room. He got Jensen underwear, socks, sweats and tee. He took them into Jensen's room. 

*****

The older man changed into sweats and tee. He laid down and fell asleep pretty fast. He didn't know long he had been asleep when he heard his phone going off. He looked at and saw it was his brother.

Jeff: I heard something at the hospital this morning.  
Jared: What did you hear?  
Jeff: That my brother took some kid named Jensen home.  
Jared: He is 18 and his story is a lot like ours.  
Jeff: System kid?  
Jared: Yup and an asshole boyfriend. Do you wanna come over later for dinner. We can get take out.  
Jeff: Yeah I'll be at 8ish.

Jared got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and did his business. He washed his hands and brushed his teeth. 

*****

He walked out to the livingroom. Jensen was on the couch curled up and watching TV. 

“You doing okay?” Jared asked softly. 

Jensen jumped a little. “Sorry. Yeah I'm doing fine.”

“Good. I though my maybe we could go out of lunch, then get you some clothes.”

“Yeah I think I would like that but if I see my ex?” He could feel the tears in his eyes.

Jared sat down beside Jensen. He touch his arm gently. “I won't let anything happen to you Jen.”

“You called me Jen.” He said quietly.

“I won't if you don't like it.”

“No. I like it a lot.” He gave Jared a smile.

“Good. I'll go try and find you something to wear. I might still have some stuff from when I wasn't this tall.” He said laughing. “I'm thinking the mall maybe if that's okay?”

“Yeah that's fine Jay.” He said with a smile. 

Jared went into his bedroom. He sound a pair jeans and hoodie that should fit Jensen. He went back out to the livingroom. 

“These should fit you.” He said with a smile. 

“Thanks.” 

Jensen and Jared both went to their rooms and changed. They met each other back in the livingroom. 

*****

They got into the car. Jared turned the music on low so they could talk to each other. 

“Do you plan on going back to school or getting your GED?”

“I really hated school. I was bullied a lot. So I guess I'll get my GED.”

“That's great Jen. They have classes here in town if you wanna check them out sometime.” Jared said. 

“Yeah I would like that a lot. What made you wanna be a nurse?” The younger man asked. 

“My brother is doctor actually and I liked the idea of helping people but I didn't wanna go to medical school so nursing was the next best thing. Do you want to go college after you get your GED?” He asked softly. 

“Yeah I've thought about it before ” He looked down at his hands.

“What do think you would like to do someday?”

“I'm not sure. I just know I wanna help kids.”

“I think you would be good at helping kids.” Jared smiled.

*****

They got to the mall. Jensen walked close to Jared like he was a little nervous. Jared smiled at the young man. 

“Do you wanna eat or get clothes first?”

“Food.” Jensen laughed.

They went ordered their food and sat down to eat their lunch.

“My brother is coming over for dinner tonight I hope you don't mind.”

Jensen looked nervous. “Yeah that's fine.”

“He is really nice and fun to be around I promise you'll like him.” He said with smile.

“Good.” Jensen said shyly. 

“Jensen do you need cell phone?” He asked. 

“I don't have one. My ex never let me have one.” He said quietly. 

“I can get you on my plan. I don't mind.” 

“I mean if you're sure.” He said softly. 

“Yup. I'm sure. So where do you wanna get clothes from?”

“Is American Eagle okay?”

“Yeah that's fine that's where I get most of clothes anyways.”

*****

They walked into American Eagle together and started looking at clothes. Jensen picked up a a pair jeans and a tee shirt.

“What do you think of these Jay?” He asked.

“I like them but you have to get more then just a pair of jeans and one tee.”

Jared picked up a gray sweater and handed it to Jensen. The young man smiled and nodded his head. They continued to look at clothes. Jensen picked out 3 pairs jeans, a few tees, a hoodie and a couple sweaters and a coat because it was cold. He also got some sleep clothes, boxers briefs and some socks. They went paid for clothes and left the store.

They where walking to the shoes store when Jensen stopped walking and grabbed Jared's arm. He turned around and looked at Jensen worried.

“Hey, you okay?” Jared looked at Jensen worried.

“No it's Ben.” He whispered.

Jared pulled Jensen behind him so no one could see him. Jensen held on Jared like his life depended on it. They walked past Ben like nothing was wrong. They made it to the shoe store.

“Thanks for that back there. It means a lot to me.” He whispered. 

“It's not problem at all. I just want you safe that's all.” Jared gently touched Jensen's arm.

They started looking at shoes for Jensen. They got him a couple pairs of chucks and a pair of black leather boots. Jared took Jensen's hand before leaving the store. They went to the AT&T and got Jensen a phone on Jared's plan. Jensen leaned closer Jared as they walked out of the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Jared's brothers comes over. Each of them tell their stories. Jensen founds that Jared and himself have more in common then just being in the system growing up.

They got back to the car and got in it to head back home. Jared looked at the younger man a little worried. 

“You feeling better?” Jared asked. 

“Yeah I am. Thanks.” He smiled at the nurse. 

“You're welcome.” Jared smiled back. 

They were driving when Jared put on some music and started to sing. Jensen giggled a little. Jared looked at him and smiled. 

*****

They finally made back to the apartment. Jared unlocked the door and walked into the livingroom. 

“How about you get ready for my brother to come over.” 

“Are you saying I don't look good Mr. Padalecki.” Jensen was trying not to laugh.

“You know that's not what I am saying. Go try on some of your new clothes.” He looked at the young man smiling.

“I was just busting your balls.” He laughed as he walked back to his room. 

*****

Jensen took his new clothes to his room and changed into a pair of jeans and tee. He walked the hall into the kitchen area. He leaned on wall watching Jared make coffee. Jared was tall and tan. He was lean but had muscle on him. He hair was brown and to his shoulders. Jared turned and smile at Jensen. Jared had dimples and his eyes were hazel. They were the most beautiful eyes Jensen had ever seen.

“You okay Jensen?” Jared looked at him confused.

“Yeah I'm good. Do you like the new clothes?”

Jared looked Jensen amd smiled. Jensen was a little shorter then Jared. He had short blondish brown hair. He was lean but he had some muscle, there were freckles on his face also. He was wearing black rimmed glasses and under the glasses were the brightest green eyes Jared had ever seen.

“You look great Jen. I like the new clothes.” He said with smile.

“Thanks.” He said with a shy smile.

“You're welcome.”

“What time is your brother coming over?”

“He should be in here in about 30 minutes or so. I should text him to tell him to pick something for dinner.”Jared picked up his phone and texted his brother asking to pick up Mexican food for dinner. “Do you like Mexican food?”

“Yeah I'm not picky. I didn't have a lot food growing up so I learned to like anything.”

“I understand.”

*****

They sat down on the couch and watched Friends on Netflix. Jensen moved closer to Jared. He felt safe for the first time in a long time. They heard someone knock on the door. Jared felt Jensen tense up a little. 

Jared touched Jensen's arm gently.“Hey it's okay it's just Jeff, I promise.” Jared said gently.

“Okay.” Jensen said quietly.

Jared got up and answered the door. Jeff was standing with food. He smiled his baby brother. 

“Are you going to let me in or I'm just going to stand here.”

“Listen Jensen is really shy so please don't scare him.” He said softly. 

Jared took the food as they walked into the apartment. He took the food to the kitchen. Jensen was still sitting on the couch. He was nervously playing with his hands.

“Jensen this my brother Jeff. Jeff this is Jensen.” 

“Nice to meet you Jensen.” Jeff smiled at the young man.

“It's nice to meet you too.” He said quietly.

“I thought maybe we could tell Jen our story.” Jared said. 

“I think that would be good.”

*****

They sat down at the table together, Everyone got their food. Jared got them all something to drink. Jeff looked at his brother. Jared nodded his head yes. 

“Jared and I were put into the system after our mom and dad passed away. I was only 12 and Jared was only about a year old at that point. They kept us together all the time because I begged them too. We went from family to family. I kept my grades good in school because I knew that I wanted to better a life for myself and Jared. Once I turned 25 they let get me have guardianship of Jared. I could have taken in him when I was 21 but I wanted to finish most of my schooling first. It was hard going to medical school and taking care of my little brother but it was worth it in the end.”

“How did your mom and dad pass away?” Jensen asked quietly.

“They were both high and were in a car wreck. We were with them at the time.” The oldest brother said.

Jensen saw the tears in Jared's eyes. He touched his hand and held it. “I know it's not the same but I don't have mom either and I never knew my dad.”

“Can you tell us your story Jen?” Jared asked softly. 

“Yeah. I was about 5 when I was taken away from my mom. Cops and CPS came and took me from school one day. My mom wasn't very a nice person she use to beat me a lot. I'm guessing a teacher found out and called it in. Well I moved a lot because I had a lot of problems with adults. Once I turned 16 I was kicked out of the house I was in and I meet this guy that a lot older then me. I moved in with him. It was never a good relationship it just went from bad to worse. He started to slap me a lot but I couldn't leave I didn't have anyone else to go at all. So last night he actually beat me up and I knew I had to get way before he tired to kill me.” Jensen said with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I'm sorry you had to go through that Jensen.” Jeff said.

Jensen broke into a sob. Jared did even think twice about moving closer to him and pulling Jensen into a hug. Jensen tensed up at first but then Jared felt him relax a little into the hug. Jensen cried into Jared's shoulder.

“It's okay Jen.” Jared said quietly.

“Kiddo, we're both here for you now. If you need anything, even if it's just to talk you can come to one or both us.”

“Thank you so much.” He whispered.

“You're welcome, Jensen.” Jeff said. 

Jensen and Jared let go of each other. He took the young man's and rubbed small circles with his thrum on top of Jensen's hand. 

“Ben just made me scared. He use to tell me I wasn't worth anything or smart enough to make anything out of myself and I believed him.”

“I get what it's like to be scared of someone. When I was in college I had this boyfriend real asshole. He started out just he putting me down sometimes. He changed who I was. I turned into this shy person that never talked. One night he hit me hard enough that it knocked me out. It wasn't the first time he had done it. He use to hit places where no one could see it. I ended up in the ER not knowing that Jeff was working that night. Well once he found out I was there. He talked to me and I left the my ex. Jeff saved me. I moved in with Jeff and I started see a counselor.”

“I”m sorry you went through that I know it's hard to get over.” He gently squeezed Jared's hand. 

“I should head home. I work in the morning.” Jeff said.

“It was nice meeting you Jeff.” The younger man smiled. 

“It was nice meeting you too and remember if you ever need to talk I'm just a text or call away.” He said with a smile.

“I will.” He smiled back at Jeff.

*****

Jared walked Jeff out. “Seems like good kid Jay. Take care of him and yourself. If you need anything help at all just let me know.”

“I will. Thanks for coming over.” 

“You're welcome.” Jeff hugged his baby brother and left. 

*****

Jared went back in the apartment. He walked into the kitchen, he saw Jensen doing dishes. 

“You don't have to do the dishes. I could have done them.”

“It's okay Jay. I don't mind helping out.” Jensen with smile.

They washed dishes together and cleaned up the rest of the stuff. 

*****

They went back into to the livingroom. Jensen curled up on the couch. Jared sat beside him. They started watching Friends again. Jared looked over at the younger man. 

“Hey Jen.”

“Yeah?” He asked sleepily.

“You should try and get some sleep you're falling asleep sitting up.”

They walked to their rooms. Jensen hugged Jared before going into his room. 

“Night Jay.”

“Night Jen.” 

*****

Jared was having a hard time sleeping so he was laying there awake. He finally fell asleep with a lot on his mind. It was around 2 am when Jared woke up to a scream. He jumped out of bed and ran to Jensen's room.

“Wake up sweetie.” He touched Jensen's arm to shake him awake. 

Jensen shot up, wide eyed and looking scared. “Jared.” He sobbed.

“It's okay sweetie.” Jared pulled Jensen into his arms. He held him closely to him. He felt Jensen melt into the hug.

“Please don't leave until I'm asleep.” Jensen whispered.

Jared sat on the bed leaning against the headboard and held Jensen until he fell back asleep. He gently laid Jensen back down and he went back to his room and tried to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen talks to a cop about his life with Ben. Life starts to get better for the young man.

Jensen has been living with Jared for almost 2 month. Jensen was in GED classes when he felt his phone go off.

Jay: Jensen. I need you to get out here.  
Jen: Is everything okay?  
Jay: Not really.  
Jen; Is Jeff okay?  
Jay: Yeah he is fine. I'm here now, please just come out.

*****

Jensen got into the car. He could tell Jared was nervous. “What's wrong Jay?”

“Let's get home first. Jeff and a friend that's a cop his name Steve is there too. It's going to be okay Jen I promise.”

“Then why there a cop at home?” Jensen started to cry a little.

“Something happened but I promise that it'll be okay.” He took Jensen's hand held it.

The car ride was quiet. Jensen held on to Jared's hand the hole time. Jensen felt the like he could be sick. He was so nervous. He just watched out the window the whole ride.

*****

They walked into the apartment. Jensen sat down on the couch in between Jeff and Jared. Jared took Jensen's hands in his. Jared looked at Jeff with sad eyes.

“Jensen, Ben was arrested this morning. They found pictures of you on his laptop.” Jeff said gently.

“What do you mean pictures?” The young looked scared.

“Sweetheart, They were naked pictures of you.” Jared said softly. 

“Hi, I'm Steve. I'm friends with Jared and Jeff. Jensen I wondering how old were when you lived with Ben?” He asked. 

“I was 16 when he took me in.” He said quietly. 

*****

Jensen felt like he could throw up. He got up and ran to the bathroom. Jared got up and went after him.

He knocked on the door. “Jen, can I come in?”

“Yeah you can.” 

Jared sat down beside Jensen. The younger man folded into Jared. Jared wrapped his arms around him and held him closely. 

“What's going to happen now Jay?” Jensen asked

“Well Jeff is getting you a lawyer. He is friend of Jeff's. He's good guy.”

“I'm scared Jared. I don't want those pictures to be seem by anyone.” He whispered. 

“I know you are. I'm so sorry that you have to go through this.” He rubbed up and down Jensen's back. Jared held Jensen close and he kissed his forehead. He felt Jensen smile against his shoulder. “There's that I smile I love so much.” .

“You promise it's going be okay?” He asked. 

“Yeah I promise. We need to get back out so you can talk to Steve. I'll ask Jeff to leave for a few maybe to get some dinner for us.”

“I would like that.” He whispered. 

*****

They walked to the livingroom together. Jensen was still holding onto Jared. Jensen sat back down on the couch. He nervously played with his hands. 

“Hey I'm going to talk to Jeff.” Jared said.

Jeff and Jared all walked outside together. “Do you think maybe you could go get us some dinner?”

“Just text me when they're done talking.”

*****

Jared went back into the apartment. He sat down beside Jensen and took his hand. 

“Jensen I wanted to talk to you about Ben. I want you to know that I'm recording our conversation.” Steve said. 

“Okay I can do that.” Jensen said quietly.

“How old were you when you moved in with Ben?”

“I was 16 when he took me in.”

“Why did he take you in?” He asked.

“I was kicked out of the home I was in at the time.” 

“Did you know Ben before he took you?”

“No I didn't know him before that.” Jensen said looking confused.

“When did the sexual relationship start with Ben?”

Jensen tensed up a lot. Jared squeezed Jensen's hand it to show support. Jensen leaned closely to Jared and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Not that long after I got there.” 

“Jensen was it consensual?” He asked the young man.

Jensen looked at his hand. “No it wasn't. It never was.”

“What would happen if you said no to Ben?”

“He would have sex with me anyways. So I just learned to take.” The tears started rolling down his cheeks. 

“So tell me about the pictures.” Steve said.

“I didn't know there were pictures until today.”

“Was the June 5th the first time Ben put you in the hospital?”

“Yes it was.” 

Steve turned off the recorder and put his phone away. “Okay Jensen I need tell you something else before I leave. We found picture of you from when you were younger then 16.” 

“What do you mean? I swear I didn't know Ben before that.”

“It seems like he was stalking you for a few years. I'm going to get going. I'll have to call Morgan and let know him know the new info we have.” Steve saw himself out of the apartment. 

*****

Jensen was shaking pretty bad. He collapsed into Jared. He held on Jared as tight as he could.

“I didn't want you know all of that Jay.” He whispered.

“I don't think less of you Jensen. I promise sweetie.”

“It made me feel dirty and gross.” Jensen started to cry harder.

He helped Jensen to couch. He texted Jeff telling him he could go back with the food. He got them something to drink. Jensen leaned closely into Jared side. He could feel Jensen's breathing evening out. Jensen's head rolled onto Jared's shoulder. He kissed Jensen's head before letting himself fall asleep for a few. They both jumped when they heard someone knock on the door.

“Did we fall a sleep?”

“Yeah I think we did.”

*****

Jared went and opened the door. Jeff came into the apartment with the food. They all sat down to eat dinner. They didn't really talk. Jensen picked at his food. Jeff looked at Jared with a worried look. Jared looked like his about to cry. He got up walked into the bedroom. Jeff knew that his baby brother was upset.

“I'll be right back Jensen.”

“It's okay just make sure he's okay.” Jensen said quietly.

*****

Jeff walked to the bedroom and knocked on the door. He heard Jared say to come in. He sat down beside his baby brother. He pulled Jared into hug. He could feel his shirt getting wet from Jared crying.

“I'm so worried about him Jeff.” He sniffled.

“I know you are Jay. I am worried about him too.” 

“He is going to have testify isn't he?” He asked his older brother.

“He might have too.”

They heard a knock on the door. Jeff got opened it and saw Jensen standing there. Jeff walked out of the room and let Jensen in.

*****

Jensen walked into the room and sat on bed with the older man. He looked at Jared and gave him a small smile. 

“You okay Jay?”

“I'll be okay Jen I promise. You shouldn't have to worry about me.” He whispered.

“Well I do Jay. I worry about you a lot.” 

Jensen pulled Jared into hug and held him closely. He laid his head on young man shoulders as he cried. He cried for what Jensen was going through now and what he had gone through as a kid. They all had grown up in the system but Jensen had been abused as kid and a teen. Jared felt Jensen's fingers run through his hair. Jared looked up Jensen and smile.

“It's going to be okay Jay. I'm going to be okay I promise.” The young man said.

“You've been through so much Jen.”

“So have you baby.” Jensen said softly. 

*****

Jared looked at Jensen. He wanted to kiss the younger man so bad but he didn't know if he should. A small smile played a crossed Jensen's face like he knew what Jay was thinking. Jensen leaned into Jared and lightly brushed his lips against his. He felt Jared smile a little. They pulled a part and hugged each other again. Jared let go of Jensen and looked him in eyes.

“I know right now isn't the best time for a relationship but I really like you Jen a lot and I'm more then willing to take things slow.”

“I think I would like a lot. We have both been through a lot shit when it comes to relationships so taking it slow would be nice.” Jensen smiled at Jared. 

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Yeah. I would like that.” He smiled. 

Jared leaned into Jensen again and kisses him sweetly. They broke a part from each other and smiled. Jared stood up and held his hand out for Jensen to take. 

*****

They walked out of the bedroom holding hands. Jeff looked at his brother and Jensen as they sat down. He gave them a small smile. 

“Don't worry Jeff we are taking it slow.”

“I wasn't going to say anything.” He said with a smile.

*****

Jared felt his phone go off. He looked down at and saw it was JD. He handed his phone to Jensen so he could read the text. They both let out a breathe, they didn't know they were holding. 

“You okay, Jensen?” Jeff asked.

“Yeah. JD is going to talk to Ben and his lawyer to try and to make a deal.”

“Morgan is good lawyer if Ben's lawyer knows what's good for him he will take the deal.” Jeff said.

“I don't understand how all of this happening so fast.” He looked at the two both confused.

“Jen, they started the case on him the day you left the hospital with me.” The older man said

“Why didn't anyone tell me before?”

“We didn't know until today when Steve told us.” Jeff said. 

They could tell that Jensen was getting overwhelmed with everything that was going on. Jeff looked at Jared.

“I think I'm going to head home. Let me know if you guys need anything.”

They hugged and said their goodbye. Jensen and Jared cleaned up the kitchen before heading into the livingroom to watch TV and talk more. 

*****

They sat down, Jensen moved closely to Jared. He wrapped his arm around the young man. The younger man laid his head on Jared's shoulder. 

“Jensen can I ask you something?” Jared asked.

“You can asked me anything Jay.” 

“What made you go home Ben?”

“He was the first person that asked if he could help me and I really needed to get off the streets. Jay I know he treated me bad and shit but I was to the point that I knew I would have had to start doing other things.” 

“You mean?” He whispered.

“Yeah I would have to had sell myself at that point.” He had tears in eyes.

Jared pulled Jensen onto his lap and held him close. He felt the young man put his face into the crook of his neck. He rocked him gently as he held him tight. Jared could tell Jensen was asleep.

*****

He picked him up and carried him to the bedroom and laid him down on the bed. He carefully took Jensen's day clothes off and put night clothes on him. Jared went to walk out of the room when he felt Jensen's hand touch his arm.

“Stay please.” The younger man whispered. 

Jared stripped down to his boxer briefs He laid down next Jensen. He turned his face to Jensen. Jared smiled a little. He felt Jensen touch his arm. He rolled on his back. Jensen laid his head on Jared's shoulder. They both fell asleep pretty fast.

*****

It was 3 days later when Jensen got a call from JD Morgan his lawyer. He felt his phone going off he looked down at nervously. It was JD, Jensen picked it up. 

“Hello.” He said.

“Jensen, this JD Morgan I wanted to tell that Ben took the deal and we won't have to go to trail.”

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes sir. There will be court date for sentencing. It'll be on Tuesday.” The older man said. 

“Thank you so much JD.”

“It's not problem at all.”

“Jay.” Jensen called out.

Jared came into the livingroom looking worried. Jensen had a smile on face. “He took the deal baby. There is going to be a sentencing on Tuesday. Please tell me you'll come with me.”

“Of course Jen. You know I'll come with you.” Jared hugged Jensen.

*****

It was Tuesday. Jared and Jensen got ready and they met Jeffrey at the court. They sat in the front row of room. Ben came out with his lawyer. Ben was sentenced to 30 years for having under age porn and then 5 years for the rape and abuse.

“It's over Jay.” Jensen said with tears in eyes.

“Yeah sweetheart it's over.” Jared said holding Jensen closely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen doesn't have a very good day at school but Jared makes it better.

It's been about 6 months since Ben had been sentenced. Jensen moved into Jared's room with him. He was almost done his first semester of college and he got a job at the campus library. Jared was able to get on days at the ER. Jensen always got home before Jared did. He was sitting on the couch studying.

“Hey baby I'm home.”

Jensen looked at him smile. He leaned down and kissed Jensen sweetly.

“I'll be right back. Let me the ER off of me.” Jared went showered real fast and changed into comfy clothes like he did everyday once he got home.

*****

Jared came back into the livingroom and sat down beside his boyfriend. He pulled Jensen close to him so they could cuddle.

“How was your day love?” The younger man asked. 

“Long very long. We had way to many people in today.”

“You do work in the ER Jay.” He laughed.

“Okay smart ass. How was your day?” Jay smiled.

“It was okay, I guess.” Jensen said quietly.

“What happened baby?”

“I saw someone that looked like Ben and it scared me a little.” He said. 

“Baby boy you know it wasn't him right?” 

“Yeah I do but.”

“I know sweetheart.” Jared said gently.

“Jay, help me forget please.” Jensen said.

“Tell me what you want baby.”

“Go down on me please. I need to feel your mouth on me.” He whispered. 

*****

Jared took Jensen's shirt. He kissed down Jensen's jaw and neck. He kissed down his chest and stomach. He lifted his hips and so Jared could pull down his pants. He mouthed Jensen's dick through his boxer briefs.

“Oh god Jay. Please don't tease me.” Jensen begged.

“Lift your hips baby.” 

He lifted his hips and Jared freed Jensen's dick. He ran his tongue from the head down to his balls. Jensen moaned. Jared took Jensen the whole way down. The young man chocked out sob.

“Oh god Jared that's feels so good.” He moaned.

Jared hollowed his cheeks, he sucked hard. He relaxed his throat to go deeper.

“Jay... Jay I don't think I'm going to last.” Jensen moaned. 

Jensen felt his body tense and balls draw up. The younger man buckled his hips up. Jared felt the come going to down his throat. He pulled off with a pop. Jared laid down beside his boyfriend.

Jensen pulled Jared's shirt off , then his sweat pants and boxer briefs. He wrapped his hand around his boyfriends hard cock. He pumped his hand up and down. Jared moaned Jensen's name as he buckled his hips and came all over Jensen's hand and his stomach. Jensen went to the bathroom and for a wash clothes and cleaned up the mess they made. They put their clothes back on and cuddled together. 

*****

“Jay.”

“Yeah baby boy?” Jared asked.

“I love you Jared.” Jensen said quietly.

“Oh Jensen. I love you too baby with all of my heart.”

Jensen smiled at his boyfriend as he pulled him close. Jared nuzzled Jensen's neck and smiled. He was so in love in with Jensen that it almost hurt but it was the best feeling in the world. They fell asleep cuddling closely on the couch. 

*****

When they woke up a few hours later. Jared was watching Jensen when he opened his eyes.

“How long have you been watching me like creep Jay?” Jensen asked with smile.

“Only for a few minutes. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen.” He gently touched Jensen's face.

“No one has ever told me that before.” Jensen said with tears in his eyes.

“You know it's true right?” 

“I guess.” He felt his face getting hot. 

“Well you are baby.” Jared said softly. 

“I love you Jared.” He kissed his boyfriend sweetly.

“I love you too, Jen”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared have been together for about a year. It's their wedding day.

Jensen and Jared have been together for a little over a year and today was their wedding day. Jared was ready and was just waiting for Jensen. Jared was wearing black dress pants, black dress shirt and black dress shoes. Jensen came out of the bedroom for bedroom wearing black dress pants, a green dress shirts and black dress shoes. Jared looked up at his soon be husband and smiled at him.

“You ready to go?”

“Yup I'm ready.” Jensen said with a smile. 

They got into Jared's car and drove to Jeff's house where they were having the wedding. It was nice day out for the wedding. Everyone was there they loved. 

“It's a beautiful day out.” Jared said quietly. 

“Yeah it is. I'm glad it decided not to rain.” He smiled. 

*****

They stood in front of JD who was doing their wedding for them. The older man smiled at Jensen and Jared. 

“You boys ready?” He said.

“Yeah we're ready.” Jensen said with a smile that reached his eyes.

“I would like to welcome everyone to the wedding of Jared and Jensen on this beautiful April day. They wanted to keep it short so Jared if you would say your vows.”

Jared gently squeezed Jensen's hand. “The past year has been the best year of my life. You have helped me heal from things I didn't know I needed to heal from. You are my rock and the love of my life. I can't wait to be your husband. I love you Jen.” Jared had tears in eyes.

“Jensen please say your vows please.” He smiled at younger man. 

“Jared. You came into my life when I needed someone the most. You have helped me get through the worst parts of my life. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Jay.” He smiled at his soon to be husband. 

“If you could place each others rings on each other.”

Jensen and Jared did the ring. They couldn't stop smiling at each other.

“By the power vested in me and the state of PA. Jared you may kiss your husband.” He said with smile.

Jared cupped Jensen's face with his and kissed him sweetly.

“I now give you Mr and Mr. Padalecki.”

*****

They sat down at a table together. Jensen leaned on Jared's shoulder. The older man kissed his new husband's head. 

“I can't believe we're married Jay.” Jensen said with a smile.

“Me too baby.” Jared pulled Jensen close to him.

They did their first dance to Crazy Love by Van Morrison. Jared held Jensen close to him. Jensen kissed his new husband sweetly. They sat back down and eat their dinner.

*****

“Can we leave soon Jay?” Jensen was biting his bottom lip.

“Yeah baby. We can leave now if we want. We've been here for a few hours.” Jared smirked at his husband.

“Yes please. I can't wait to be with you as my husband.”

They said their goodbyes to everyone. They went to the hotel they were staying at for the night before they left their honeymoon. They were going to Hawaii and their flight didn't leave until the next day. They got to the hotel. Jared unlocked the door and let Jensen go in the room first. Jared shut the door as he walked into the room. He put their bags on the floor by their bed.

*****

Jared pulled Jensen close to him and kissed him sweetly and softly. Jensen moaned quietly. He pulled on Jared's hair a little. Jared looked at Jensen and smiled as he undressed them. Jared kissed down his husband's stomach. He kissed the head of Jensen's cock.

“Please don't tease me baby.” Jensen moaned.

Jared took Jensen the whole way down. He moaned Jared's name. He sucked him hard, he felt Jensen pull his hair a little.

“Baby please stop I'm going come and I wanna come with you in me.” Jensen moaned.

Jared grabbed the lube from his bag. He put some on his finger. “You ready?”

“Yeah I am.” He said breathless.

He slid one finger into Jensen. He moved the finger in and out of Jensen. His new husband moaned sweetly. Jared could feel himself getting harder.

“Jay that feels good put another one in please.” He begged.

The older man slid and other finger into his husband. He scissored his finger to get Jensen opened up more. He watched Jensen move under him. He put another finger in and found his sweet spot.

“Oh my god Jay that felt amazing.” He moaned.

Jared pulled out his fingers. Jensen whimpered at the lost of the fullness in him. Jared put lube on his dick. He leaned down and kissed his husband sweetly as he pushed himself into him. He pushed in inch by inch he finally was in all the way. He stilled to let Jensen relax around him. He was tight around him it took everything in Jared not to come right then and there. He felt Jensen move his hip up. Jared started to move slowly at first. Jensen met his movements. Jensen moaned Jared's name over and over again. He kept hitting Jensen's sweet spot. The young man was a moaning mess under him.

“Jay I don't know if I'm going to last very long.” Jensen moaned.

“That's okay baby come for me.” Jared whispered into Jensen's ear. 

Jared felt him tighten around him. Jensen almost screamed Jay's name as he came. Jared started to moved faster and harder. He moaned the younger man's name as he came. He gently pulled out of the younger man and laid beside him.

“That was amazing Jay.” He said with a smile.

“Yeah it was. I love you so much Jen.”

“I love you too babes.” He leaned over and kissed his husband. 

*****

Jensen never though he would ever be happy but then Jared found him. He couldn't wait to see life had in store for them. He looked Jared and smiled. The older man pulled held him closely. Jensen was truly happy with is life for once.


End file.
